Une éternité après ta mort
by Namm
Summary: Le mensonge étant la plus belle des vérités, quand la mort surgit il parait tout de même bien pâle. On laisse alors à ceux qui restent beaucoup trop de questions sans réponse. Encore faut-il être parti pour de bon. Et si la mort ne durait pas une éternité
1. Chapter 1

**Cette fanfiction se situe après la saison trois, après l'épisode 5. Donc je suppose que s'est sans doute rempli de spoilers ! **(Ceci est un avertissement pour les âmes sensibles). C'est ma première fanfic pour cette série (que j'ai commencé à regarder il y a une semaine, alors même si j'ai vu tous les épisodes... j'espère ne pas faire trop de fautes).

* * *

Résumé : **Ianto était mort mais désormais la vie devait continuer, parce qu'elle continuait toujours. Après son voyage, Jack revient. Il avait perdu assez de temps et désormais Torchwood devait revivre de ses cendres. L'équipe devait se reformer avec le peu de membre qu'il restait. La page ainsi serait tournée.**

**Parfois la vie reprend le dessus sur la mort, Jack se pensait seul à le savoir. Une erreur qu'il aurait préféré ne pas faire.**

* * *

Disclaimer : **La série ne m'appartient carrément pas ! Les personnages non plus !**

Petit mot :** J'espère sincèrement que vous apprécierez la lecture..**

* * *

**Une éternité après ta mort.**

_Les fleurs fleurissent puis se fanent._

_Le jour se lève pour se coucher._

_Les hommes vivent pour mourir._

_Les sentiments apparaissent pour disparaitre._

_

* * *

_

Jack regardait le banc qui se trouvait en face de la baie. Il était en fer noir et avait commencé à rouiller. Des ouvriers s'appliquaient à le dévisser du sol, comme enraciné depuis des milliers d'années. Ils étaient trois à tenter de venir à bout de ce bourriqué de métal sans vraiment y parvenir. L'un d'eux, plus fort que les autres, suait de grosses gouttes depuis plusieurs minutes, frappant le sol de sa massue pour délivrer les pieds de l'obstacle encombrant.

Si l'on était venu une dizaine d'années plus tôt, sur ce même ponton, le banc n'y aurait pas été. En fait, il aurait fallu venir à Cardiff trois années plus tôt pour découvrir ce bout de ferraille.

Les locaux de Torchwood avaient explosé et , aujourd'hui, un nouveau bâtiment l'avait remplacé. Les travaux avaient été effectués rapidement, histoire d'oublier toutes les erreurs du gouvernement au sujet des 456. Un nouvel office de tourisme prendrait place au pied d'une grande tour. Quelque chose de bien plus chic que le « bouiboui » précédent avaient annoncé les dirigeants politique. Cardiff se relèverait grande de ce tragique accident. Tout le monde avait acquiesçait du chef. Mais finalement les lieux avaient perdu de leur charme.

Jack continuait de regarder ce banc. Le vieux meuble, si l'on pouvait l'appeler ainsi, n'avait pas bougé comme trônant, immuable, devant l'eau calme de la baie. L'explosion s'était arrêtée au pied de ce géant de fer et aujourd'hui, c'était l'Homme qui le terrassait.

Le capitaine se promenait régulièrement dans le coin, comme pour essayer de ne pas oublier ce qu'il y avait eu avant la destruction, avant la quasi fin du monde. Oui, après tout, il avait promis à Ianto de se souvenir des milliers d'années de lui. Alors il s'efforcerait de tenir cette ultime promesse, parce que c'était celle faite à un défunt.

Un ouvrier injuria la tâche difficile, un autre tapa du pied sur le banc. Une dalle se fissura et une première scellé sortie du sol. Mort, le banc était mort.

* * *

Gwen était allongée sur le lit de sa chambre. Les yeux ouverts, elle regardait le petit ange posé à côté d'elle. Il s'appelait Thomas, il avait quatre mois, il était magnifique.

Oui, en pensant cela elle se dit qu'elle n'était vraiment pas objective. Après tout, c'était du fruit de sa chair que l'on parlait. C'était une sorte de compromis entre une mère et son enfant, un pacte que beaucoup de parents passaient, un amour qu'ils offraient pour protéger leur progéniture. Et Gwen protégeait son enfant.

On sonna à la porte, surprise, elle sursauta légèrement mais fit de suite attention de ne pas réveiller Thomas. Thomas… Depuis toute petite elle avait planifié le prénom de son premier fils et Rhys n'avait pas eu le choix. Finalement, le jeune homme n'avait même pas sourcillait : leur enfant s'appellerait Thomas. Et ce petit bout était entré dans la famille comme pour apaiser les plaies béantes qui avaient touché le jeune couple. La Terre ne tournait pas toujours vraiment rond. Parfois il décarochait sérieusement.

- Gwen, c'est Jack, chuchota son époux en rentrant dans la chambre.

La jeune femme sourit lentement et décida de mettre Thomas dans son berceau avant de rejoindre son ami. Quand elle arriva enfin dans la salle, elle retrouva Jack, buvant une bière en compagnie de Rhys. Qui aurait pu prédire une telle scène ? Pas elle.

- Salut Jack…

Le capitaine se leva et serra tendrement la jeune femme dans ses bras. Cela faisait longtemps qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vu. Elle lui avait manqué. Gwen vivait sa vie et il ne voulait pas lui imposer un nouveau tissu de problèmes, ce tissu même qu'il trainait depuis des centaines d'années.

- Comment vas-tu ? Demanda alors Jack, toujours aussi soucieux du confort de la jeune femme.

- Bien, je vais bien et toi ?

Elle le regarda, sachant très bien qu'il allait lui mentir et essaya de joncher par elle-même l'état de son ancien patron. Elle y trouva cette tristesse dans ses yeux et cette peine qu'il avait du mal à dissimuler depuis qu'elle le connaissait. Non, Jack n'était pas le maître en ce qui s'agissait de cacher ses sentiments. Il savait faire avec voila tout.

- Ce séjour m'a fait un réel bien, sourit-il, je pense même avoir bronzé !

Gwen lui fit une petite tape sur le dos. Elle le regarda tendrement. Jack lui manquait. Elle alla s'asseoir à la table en proposant d'un geste de main à Jack d'en faire autant. Rhys prit place à côté d'elle.

- Mon amour, tu peux aller me chercher un petit quelque chose à boire s'il te plait ? Demanda gentiment Gwen alors que celui-ci venait de s'asseoir.

Rhys se releva, légèrement bougon, et se dirigea vers la cuisine.

- Depuis combien de temps es tu revenu ? Lâcha alors la jeune brune en regardant le capitaine droit dans les yeux.

- Quelques semaines.

- Tu aurais pu venir nous voir avant, répondit-elle doucement.

- Je suis là maintenant.

Rhys revint alors avec une verre de soda qu'il déposa devant sa femme. Elle le remercia d'un léger baiser sur les lèvres et bu une gorgée.

- Pourquoi maintenant ? Reprit-elle à l'adresse de Jack.

Harkness hésita un moment avant de répondre. Il regarda la jeune femme puis le jeune homme. Chacun leur tour, ils eurent droit à ce petit sourire, celui-là même qui voulait dire « Je sais ce que l'avenir nous réserve ». Puis, le capitaine baissa les yeux, songeur tout de même, comme si l'on venait de le ramener à la réalité. Sa bouche s'ouvra toujours aussi hésitante :

- Parce que je pense qu'il est temps de tourner la page. Non ?

* * *

La porte s'ouvrit comme si elle avait toujours été huilé à la perfection. La lumière pénétra alors l'entrepôt laissant deviner des faisceaux de poussière qui aurait pu faire fuir la crasse elle-même.

- Ca n'a pas changé…siffla Gwen en admirant les lieux.

Jack fit un pas en avant tout en appréciant le sentiment de conquête qui le fit tressaillir dans ton son corps. Il tendit une main à la jeune brune et l'invita à le suivre dans le bâtiment.

Ils firent quelques pas ensemble, semblant redécouvrir les lieux.

- Je n'avais pas pris le temps de regarder combien s'était grand ici la première fois, lâcha Gwen, un large sourire sur les lèvres.

- Oui, Torchwood, nous voila de retour chez nous, enfin presque.

Jack se tendit légèrement mais dissimula une gêne toute excusé. La dernière fois que quelqu'un avait prononcé cette phrase, il était mort les jours suivant. Il se rassura, non, bien sûr qu'il ne perdrait pas la vie. Bien sûr…

- On ne retrouvera jamais notre cher égout de luxe, plaisanta Gwen. Oh, regarde, les ordinateurs sont restés tels quels. Et la, les casseroles ne sont même pas lavé… Rho, c'est dégoutant.

La jeune femme fit la grimace et se retourna vers les autres bureaux, encore précairement installés. Elle se souvint les efforts de réflexion qu'il avait fallu à l'équipe pour dégotter tout ce matériel, finalement fort dérisoire. Elle fit vagabonder ses mains sur les affaires qu'ils avaient laissé à l'abandon en tentant de protéger le monde d'une véritable catastrophe. Bientôt un an… Et tellement de choses avaient changé depuis.

Elle s'avança alors vers les écrans d'ordinateurs, inutilisables désormais. Elle posa ses deux mains sur le clavier. Une sensation désagréable envahit tout son corps, comme si elle prenait la place de quelqu'un. C'était le souvenir de trop qu'elle voulait oublier.

Elle se retourna alors tristement vers Jack. Celui-ci était remonté sur la passerelle qui reliait l'entrée et la grande salle. Il ne semblait pas se préoccuper de ce que la jeune femme faisait ou semblait vouloir lui dire. Il avait le regard porté sur la plafond, une main tendu vers le ciel, semblant désigner quelque chose :

- Ca fuit ici, cria-t-il pour se faire entendre.

- Jack, souffla Gwen.

- Il faudrait qu'on fasse quelque chose, je ne sais pas, on pourrait remplacer la tôle.

- Jack…

Le capitaine la regarda fixement, il comprit alors ce que voulait dire la jeune femme. Et… il ne voulait pas l'entendre.

- On ira jeter tout ça à la décharge au plus vite.

- Jack… répéta alors Gwen lentement.

Elle reposa alors ses yeux sur le clavier d'ordinateur et une seconde chose lui sauta au visage. Une tasse de café était posée juste à côté. Elle l'étrangla du regard, comme si elle venait de voir l'objet du malheur. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne sentit pas Jack s'approcher d'elle avec rapidité. Il la poussa légèrement sur le côté et attrapa la table et ses multiples accessoires violemment. La tasse tomba sur la tranche, roula sur la surface puis s'écrasa sur le sol. Explosée…

- Merde, jura Jack.

Il continua pourtant sa tache, mena la table dehors accompagné de l'ordinateur. Gwen n'eut pas la force de répliquer. Paralysée, elle était tout a fait incapable de bouger. Son deuil, elle l'avait fait depuis longtemps déjà. Du moins, elle le pensait. Mais jamais elle n'avait revu des affaires ayant appartenu à son ancien collègue. Jamais elle n'avait pu vraiment lui dire au revoir.

Elle sentit la colère monter en elle. Elle et Jack étaient tout simplement passé à autre chose. Ils n'avaient même pas été dans l'appartement du jeune homme pour débarrasser ses affaires.

- On ne sait même pas où il a habité… pensa-t-elle à voix haute.

Jack l'entendit et se figea sur place. Ils devaient passer à autre chose, reprendre leurs activités et garder cette foutue faille.

- Sa sœur à certainement du s'en occuper, la rassura-t-il.

- Sa sœur… Il ne lui avait pas parlé depuis… Je ne suis même pas certaine qu'elle ait su un jour où il vivait.

Jack sentit son cœur se serrer malgré lui. Tout était passé très vite après la mort de Ianto, après le début de la fin du monde. Il ne s'était même pas demandé où le corps du jeune gallois avait été emmené. Torchwood détruit, il était impossible de le congelé. Et puis, à quoi bon ?

- J'irais me renseigner, essaya Jack.

Jack se tourna vers Gwen et lui fit un sourire de coin. La jeune femme n'avait pas bougé, telle une statut de pierre mais acquiesça finalement d'un hochement de tête. Elle sortit de l'entrepôt silencieusement et attendit Jack devant la porte. Celui-ci arriva quelques secondes plus tard, prenant soin de fermer l'édifice derrière lui.

- Tu pourras laisser ses affaires en attendant… demanda la jeune femme en regardant le capitaine dans les yeux.

Il allait dire non, tout bonnement non mais Gwen insista :

- Juste en attendant de savoir si quelqu'un c'est occupé de lui…

- Ok…siffla Jack, avançant jusque la voiture.

Le retour fut plutôt silencieux. Gwen avait téléphoné à Rhys. Jack savait que c'était ce qu'elle faisait quand quelque chose la tracassait et, une fois encore, son cœur se serra. Pourtant, le capitaine regardait la route, conduisant nettement moins vite qu'à son habitude. Il attendit patiemment que la conversation de la jeune femme se finisse, sans dire un mot.

- Et Tom, il va bien ?

Jack entendit à travers le téléphone le garçonnet pleurer à chaudes larmes. Il sourit malgré lui. Les enfants… Il avait connu ça de près ou de loin. Il avait eu une fille. Aujourd'hui il s'efforçait de penser qu'elle était morte au même titre que son petit fils. Une décharge électrique le tendit droit sur le volant. Il l'avait sacrifié pour le bien de beaucoup d'autres enfants et pourtant, cet acte avait agrandit un trou béant dans sa poitrine qui ne semblait pas cicatriser.

Pour l'immortel la punition ultime n'aurait pas lieu, les envies de morts, bien que présentes, n'avaient que le mérite de le calmer dans son sommeil… quand il rêvait qu'il pouvait mourir et que pour une fois tout pouvait finir.

Gwen raccrocha doucement. Elle mit son téléphone dans la poche de sa veste de cuire. Celle-là même qu'elle ne semblait jamais quitter. Cela faisait longtemps déjà qu'il roulait et elle n'aimait pas ça. Trop de souvenirs, trop de questions. Elle se tourna vers la fenêtre et regarda le paysage défiler. C'était beau Cardiff à cette période de l'année…

Le silence vint s'installer dans l'habitacle. Jack ne se souvenait pas qu'il avait été autrefois une menace dans pour équipe toujours bien bruyante, toujours bien vivante…

Il décida alors de faire comme si tout cela n'avait pas changé, oui, il combattrait le silence :

- Alors, ta vie te convient ?

- Oui…

Jack essaya de se décontracter avec de légers mouvements des épaules. Gwen baissa la tête et poursuivit :

- J'aurais aimé qu'ils connaissent Tom… Il est si mignon…

- C'est un garçon très dégourdi…

- Oui. Tosh lui aurait acheté son premier ordinateur quand Owen lui aurait fait écouter son cœur avec le stéthoscope.

- C'était une scène toute destinée à avoir lieu.

Gwen sourit, elle imagina la scène encore une fois. C'était tellement réconfortant.

- Tu aurais eu un air renfrogné quand il aurait couru partout dans les locaux… Et Ianto…

Qu'aurait-il fait ? Gwen fronça les sourcils et plissa le front en essayant de deviner ce qu'aurait fait le jeune homme. C'était difficile… Il aurait probablement observé la scène… Sans dire un mot.

- Je n'aurais pas été contre le fait qu'il court partout, s'empressa de dire Jack, s'efforçant toujours de lutter contre le bruit muet.

- Si tu l'aurais été…sourit Gwen.

La voiture poursuivit son chemin.

- Je suis prête à reprendre mon job Jack. Vraiment, mais pourquoi on ne trouve pas un bâtiment sur Cardiff, on n'est pas obligé d'aller si loin.

- Il est déjà répertorié comme une bâtiment de Torchwood, le premier ministre pense qu'il faut repartir sur des bases solides.

- Et je pense qu'elles n'étaient pas si solides puisqu'il y a eu trois morts, répondit Gwen du tac au tac.

Jack ne sut quoi répondre. Elle avait raison mais en même temps c'était les risques du métiers. Ils le savaient tous avant de rentrer dans l'équipe, à tâches périlleuses, risques plus grands.

- Si je veux continuer à surveiller la faille c'est parce que je suis intimement persuadée qu'on est les mieux placés pour le faire… Je… Je veux que cette fichue planète soit la plus apte à voir mon fils grandir… continua la jeune brune. Mais je refuse de me lancer dans la gueule du loup sans réagir. Et, si je dois mourir pour la bonne cause je le ferait, mais pas pour satisfaire une lubie de ces politiciens véreux, tu comprends Jack ?

Jack fit oui de la tête. Il comprenait. Tosh et Owen étaient morts pour la bonne cause, Ianto était mort pour rien. C'était sans doute cela qui était difficile à accepter.

- On débutera avec ces locaux… Et si je trouve mieux, on s'installera ailleurs, conclut-il.

- Tu as prévu d'agrandir l'équipe ? Hésita Gwen en se tournant vers son patron.

- Je ne sais pas encore, tu sais, j'ai envie qu'on s'installe avant de faire quoi que ce soit. Qu'on reprenne nos marques…

Gwen acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Jack se mit alors à rouler plus vite, histoire de rentrer plus tôt. Certains automobilistes jouèrent du clackson tandis que le capitaine lançait parfois des grossièretés, fenêtre ouverte. Gwen le réprimanda plus pour la forme que pour vraiment le remettre en question. Il s'en était rendu compte en apercevant son sourire amusé.

Ils rentrèrent, une demie heure plus tard. Jack la déposa devant chez elle. Elle le remercia, un détail lui vint alors en mémoire :

- Tu dors où Jack ?

L'immortel sourit énigmatiquement. Puis arrêta le contact de la voiture. L'explication serait peut-être longue.

- En fait j'ai trouvé un…

- Un ? Tu ne dors pas dehors quand même ? S'inquiéta la jeune femme.

- Non, j'ai trouvé un petit quelque chose près de la baie.

- Oh…

Gwen le regarda. A l'intérieur d'elle, c'était comme si le soleil était revenu en parti. Les premiers rayons réchauffé son être en tout cas. Bien entendu elle était heureuse de la vie qu'elle menait ici avec son mari et son fils et pour rien au monde elle aurait changé cela. Mais c'était Jack, le capitaine Jack Harkness. Et il était revenu.

- Tu veux manger avec nous ce soir ?

C'était sorti tout seul de sa bouche. Rhys allait probablement faire la tête mais il avait toujours été compréhensif. Ca lui passerait… Jack semblait hésiter ce qui embêta la jeune femme. Elle voulait vraiment tenter de reconstruire ce qu'ils avaient perdu et cela devait débuter par la reconstruction de leur fine équipe.

- Ok… lâcha-t-il enfin. Mais je vais d'abord faire une petite course…

Ils se regardèrent, Gwen comprit.

- Tu veux que je t'accompagne ?

- Non, va t'occuper de tes hommes, sourit le capitaine.

Il redémarra la voiture, laissant Gwen refermer la portière du véhicule.

La jeune femme monta alors les marches de l'immeuble quatre à quatre. Elle avait cette soudaine envie de se blottir dans les bras de son mari et de prendre son enfant. Ce qu'elle fit aussitôt. Ils restèrent ainsi longtemps, le petit Thomas semblant apprécier cette grande dose d'amour.

- Il faut faire face Gwen, chuchota Rhys tandis qu'il la serrait encore plus fort contre lui.

- Je sais mon amour…

Ils se séparèrent et menèrent Thomas dans sa chambre, le petit ange endormi n'opposa pas de difficulté.

- Il faut que je prépare le repas, Jack vient manger ici ce soir.

Rhys leva les yeux au ciel. La jeune femme déposa un tendre baiser sur les lèvres lui indiquant qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'il lui en veuille pour si peu.

- Pas de soucis… Je n'ai rien à dire de toute façon ! Fit semblant de bouder le jeune homme en sortant de la chambre.

Ils commencèrent à préparer le repas. Une petite bataille de farine entrainant une autre bataille d'eau. Cependant le cœur de Rhys n'était pas tout à fait à la fête. Il savait que si Jack était revenu, c'était tout simplement pour reprendre la chasse aux extraterrestres…avec Gwen.

* * *

Le SUV s'arrêta alors dans un quartier plutôt malfamé. La pelouse le long des trottoirs était tondue mais les façades des bâtiments indiquaient le niveau modeste des familles qui y logeaient.

Jack souffla. Il devait le faire pour Gwen, pour lui. La jeune femme avait remit à la surface des questions qu'il avait essayé d'enfouir au plus profond de lui. Il sortit alors de la voiture, se dirigea vers l'une des maisons.

Il frappa à la porte. Une porte blanche sans prétention qu'il observa pendant ce qui lui parut une éternité, pourtant quelques secondes. Une jeune femme lui ouvrit. Elle était brune, plutôt enrobée et les cheveux liés à l'arrière négligemment. Elle semblait fatiguée, terriblement fatiguée.

- C'est pour quoi ? Demanda-t-elle voyant que le capitaine ne réagissait pas.

- Je… Rhiannon Davies ?

- Oui c'est moi, que se passe-t-il ?

Elle ouvrit la porte un peu plus grand et regarda attentivement l'homme en face d'elle. Soudain, elle comprit. Une violente rage s'empara d'elle et elle sentit les larmes lui piquer les yeux.

- C'est vous…cracha-t-elle, le souffle soudain plus rapide. Dégagez, je ne veux pas vous voir chez moi.

Elle claqua alors la porte froidement, espérant ainsi que le capitaine s'en aille. Elle se souvint alors de ses yeux. Comment avait-elle devinait que c'était le garçon qui avait fait vacillé son petit frère ? Elle s'en doutait simplement. Et à cet instant précis elle le détestait plus que tout au monde. Elle s'appuya alors le dos contre la porte, ses jambes ne voulant plus la maintenir droite.

- Mme Devies, je suis désolé, je souhaiterais simplement vous poser…

La porte s'ouvrit sèchement et ce que Jack vit lui donna simplement envie de vomir. La jeune femme pleurait, elle était transcendée de sanglots durs et grisants.

- Que me voulez-vous ?

- Je suis désolé de ne pas être venu plus tôt, je…

- Que me voulez-vous ? Répéta-t-elle sèchement.

- Je voudrais discuter avec vous.

Jack resta droit, ne la quittant pas des yeux comme pour prouver sa détermination. La jeune femme ne perdit pas sa position pour autant et durant une dizaine de secondes ils restèrent ainsi. Puis, elle se recula, lui indiquant qu'il pouvait rentrer.

Jack fit alors un pas en avant et laissa son regard flotter dans les lieux. Des photos de la petite famille faisaient une frise dans le couloir qui les mena dans la cuisine. Pas de photo de Ianto.

Rhiannon lui montra une chaise et Jack s'assit sans demander son reste.

- Du café ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Non merci.

- Moi non plus je ne peux plus en boire, se confia-t-elle ironiquement.

Jack sentit le poids sur ses épaules s'amplifier. Il se redressa alors et attendit que la jeune femme se soit installer pour commencer. Mais commencer par quoi ? Que devait-il dire après tout ce temps ? Bientôt un an, une année presque 365 jours…

Il n'eut pas besoin de débuter la conversation, la jeune femme le fit à sa place :

- Vous êtes vraiment bel homme, comme il me l'avait dit.

Jack avala difficilement sa salive. En temps normal il aurait apprécié le compliment, ici, celui-ci sonnait terriblement mal dans l'échos de son cœur.

- Il vous a parlé de moi alors, répondit-il.

- Sous la contrainte.

Jack leva timidement les sourcils. Devant tant de peine il était résigné.

- Ianto était vraiment quelqu'un de minutieux, un peu maniaque sur les bords, souvent très effacé, il ne faisait pas de vague, poursuivit la jeune femme. Non pas de vague…

Jack se sentait véritablement gêné ne pouvant qu'acquiescer les propos qui lui étaient confiés.

- Il faisait du bon boulot. Il savait se rendre utile et s'appliquait dans tout ce qu'il faisait, poursuivit alors Jack tentant d'aider la jeune femme à retrouver ses esprits.

Rhiannon le regarda visiblement écœurée par ses dires.

- Certainement, cracha-t-elle. Je ne le connaissais pas comme vous, on n'a jamais vraiment été proche. Je veux dire comme devrait l'être un frère et une sœur.

- Il tenait beaucoup à vous…

- Parce qu'il vous a parlé de nous ? Faites-moi rire.

Jack la regarda, ne voulant pas lui mentir, il ne répondit rien. La jeune brune avait les yeux rouges mais semblait contrôler ses émotions. Jack profita de la voir baisser les yeux pour regarder autour de lui. C'était une maison… tout ce qu'il y avait de contraire à Ianto. Un petit désordre tapissait les lieux, c'était si réconfortant pourtant.

- Il a accepté le fait d'aimer sans être totalement aimé en retour, je ne serais pas aussi tolérante avec vous, finit-elle par avouer enfin. C'est la seule chose que je puisse faire pour défendre mon petit frère…

Jack sentit la colère venir prendre possession de son corps, de son cœur. Elle ne connaissait rien de lui, elle ne connaissait rien de la relation qu'il avait avec Ianto alors comment pouvait-elle le juger ?

C'était comme si elle avait lu dans ses pensées et elle lui répondit :

- Le jour de son soit disant enterrement je n'ai vu personne. Pas un fichu membre de son équipe pour qui il délaissait tant sa famille. Pas un ami. Pas vous. Les jours suivants, j'ai espéré que quelqu'un viendrait me voir pour partager ma peine, mais il n'y avait personne. Pas un chien dans sa foutue vie n'est venu me donner des réponses sur l'énigme qu'était Ianto Jones.

Jack s'était levé pendant cette longue tirade, certainement préparée depuis des mois. Il la dévisageait comme si c'était Ianto lui-même qui lui reprochait la vie qu'il avait passé en compagnie de l'équipe.

Il était temps d'en finir. Jack se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, laissant à Rhiannon un indice sur la suite de la conversation :

- Je suis venu ici pour savoir si vous aviez été chercher les affaires de Ianto dans son appartement. Si vous vous étiez occupé de ça.

Rhiannon se referma encore plus. Elle ne répondit pas. En fait elle ne s'attendait pas à cette question. Elle s'en était pourtant fait une liste plutôt grande. Elle aime pouvait énumérer un grand nombre de questions auxquelles elle aimerait avoir des réponses. Mais qui finalement pouvait l'aider à en savoir plus sur son petit frère ?

- Je n'ai jamais pu avoir son adresse, déclara-t-elle enfin à mis mots.

Et la, le monde sembla se retourner, laissant le sang du capitaine faire un tour dans ses veines plus vite qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Gwen avait donc raison, personne ne s'était soucié de savoir qu'étaient devenues les affaires personnelles du jeune homme.

- Ianto a toujours été secret… Sans faire de vague…

Jack regardait la jeune brune, il sentait qu'il ne savait pas tout. Et des questions vinrent bousculer son esprit. Comme s'il devait désormais y répondre pour pouvoir tourner définitivement la page sur Ianto Jones.

Et puis merde, oui, Rhiannon avait raison, Jack n'avait jamais été véritablement sincère avec le jeune homme. Souvent d'ailleurs il lui avait fait croire qu'il le considérait plus qu'en réalité. Et souvent, il avait croisé le regard de Ianto qui semblait faire semblant de le croire et puis ils en restaient la.

Faire l'autruche, c'était ce que Ianto avait fait depuis le début, pensant certainement qu'il pouvait aimé pour deux.

Jack eut un haut de cœur. Il s'écœurait parfois lui-même.

- C'était compliqué, finit-il par dire à l'adresse de la jeune brune qui leva la tête en sa direction. Je suis compliqué.

Jack tourna alors les talons et c'est la qu'il vu une photo de Ianto enfermée dans un cadre de bois. Elle était petite est passée presque inaperçue à l'inverse des nombreuses autres.

Le gallois était assis, ce n'était pas lui que l'on prenait en photo, c'était sa sœur. Il occupé le coin de l'objectif. Il devait avoir 14 ans à tout casser mais Jack le reconnu de suite. Il était en béquille, la jambe dans le plâtre et ne regardait pas l'objectif. Habillé d'un t-shirt à manches courtes, on pouvait voir transparaitre sur son bras des marques de coups.

- Doit-on oublié son passé ? Questionna alors Rhiannon voyant que l'invité fixait la photo. Je pense qu'il avait déjà assez souffert.

- Pourquoi cette photo ? Ne comprit pas Jack.

- C'est la seule, voila tout.

Jack ne se retourna pas et décida qu'il était temps de partir. De fuir. De disparaitre. Il était en colère et bien malgré lui, il ne pouvait se raisonner. Et si la fureur atteignait son paroxysme, elle s'était retournée contre Ianto. Pourquoi ?

Ianto Jones lui avait caché une vie complète en lui racontant nombreux mensonges. Jack avait été trahit, une fois encore, par le jeune homme. Quand aurait-il du le croire ? Comment discerner le vrai du faux ?

Et les questions se pressèrent dans son cerveau, ça en devenait foutrement douloureux. Il pensa alors à ce banc, ce banc de fer qu'il avait vu périr le matin même. Une voix raisonna dans son esprit… un souvenir...

**_- Monsieur, pouvez vous venir me donner un coup de main s'il vous plait ? Demanda la voix posée de Ianto. _**

**_Le jeune homme était habillé d'un costume trois pièces comme à son habitude mais cette fois si il avait été rudement mis à l'épreuve ce qui intrigua Jack. _**

**_- Tout dépend le genre de coup de main ? Sourit Jack, le regard pétillant._**

**_Ianto rougit fortement, comprenant le sous entendu de son patron. _**

**_- Ca se passe dehors, monsieur._**

**_Puis il disparu dans le couloir qui le menait jusqu'à l'office de tourisme. Jack le suivit intrigué. Ianto travaillait pour lui depuis un petit bout de temps déjà, quelques mois peut-être. Le jeune homme avait fait son travail avec discrétion et il ne venait que rarement les distraire dans la journée. Surtout depuis la mort de Susie, depuis l'arrivée de l'agent Gwen Cooper. _**

**_Jack arriva enfin dans la petite pièce et sortit quand il vit la porte d'entrée ouverte. L'air était frais et la nuit tombée déjà. Il y retrouva le jeune homme, penchait sur un banc. Un vieux banc de fer._**

**_- Cela fait plusieurs jours que j'essaye de mettre ce banc devant la baie. Mais à chaque fois il est ramené par la police, sourit-il._**

**_- Où l'as-tu trouvé ? _**

**_- Un peu plus haut…_**

**_- Ianto ? _**

**_- Dans le parc voisin ! Avoua-t-il. Mais vous voyez bien qu'un banc ici c'est une super bonne idée ! _**

**_Jack sourit malgré lui. Il approuva d'un signe de tête désabusé les dires du jeune homme et lui demanda ce qu'il attendait de lui :_**

**_- Je voudrais que vous m'aidiez à le clouer au sol. On a bien le droit d'avoir un banc ! _**

**_Jack avança vers le jeune homme qui semblait ravi. Il attrapa la visseuse et se tourna alors vers Ianto :_**

**_- Ou sont les mèches ?_**

**_- La._**

**_Il sortit de ses poches une vingtaine de mèches et les montra à son patron. _**

**_- Je n'arrivais pas à tenir et le banc et la visseuse, expliqua alors le jeune homme. _**

**_- Les hommes de l'administrations, joua Jack en attrapant les bouts de fer._**

**_- EH ! Je me considère bon bricoleur, se défendit Ianto en s'asseyant sur le banc pour le maintenir sur le sol. _**

**_Jack le regarda, un large sourire sur les lèvres. Il avança alors aux pieds du banc et scella la première mèche dans le sol. Ianto s'était penché pour observer si le travail était fait correctement. Foutu sens du détail, avait pensé Jack en sentant la présence du jeune homme au dessus de lui. Quand le capitaine eu finit avec les deux pieds droits, il releva doucement la tête en direction du gallois. Leurs regards se croisèrent, lentement Jack s'approcha plus près de lui. Sentant le souffle de Ianto sur son visage, il cru avoir gagné la partie, le gallois sombrerait dans le plaisir. Il posa une main sur l'accoudoir du banc et s'apprêtait à l'embrasser quand Ianto le repoussa gentiment : _**

**_- On ne peut pas monsieur._**

**_- Et pourquoi ? S'étonna Jack, pratiquement frustré._**

**_- Parce que mon cœur est brisé et que vous n'en avait pas monsieur._**

**_Jack resta silencieux en continuant de le regarder, son visage à quelques centimètres de celui du gallois._**

**_- Où alors est-il pris par une charmante brune, monsieur… hésita Ianto._**

**_Le majordome se redressa soudainement, les joues véritablement rougies par les émotions. Jack était toujours accroupi, la visseuse dans les mains quand Ianto fit plusieurs pas vers l'entrée du bâtiment._**

**_- Nous ne sommes plus hommes à parler de cœur, finit-il par dire avant de disparaitre derrière la porte, laissant Jack tout seul devant ce banc de fer. _**

Jack eut un sourire cynique en montant dans sa voiture. Oui, parfois il s'écœurait.

* * *

C'est le début... qu'en pensez-vous ?


	2. Chapter 2

**Merci pour vos reviews** !

En espérant que la suite vous plaise, bonne lecture...

* * *

Le soir arriva à pas de loup, aussi sournoisement que brutalement. Jack attendait dans sa voiture, au bout de la rue dans laquelle se trouvait l'appartement de la petite famille Williams.

Les mains sur ses cuisses il s'efforçait de ne plus penser à Ianto. C'était décidemment trop dur de ce savoir en dessous de tout. Le capitaine avait dans le fond de son ventre une boule de déception, envenimée par une colère qui ne voulait pas se résorber avec le temps.

Il ne voulait pas s'apitoyer sur son existence. La vie était faite de bons comme de mauvais moments. Après la pluie le beau temps. Dictons sans faute mais loin d'être réaliste.

Le contact fermé, la voiture se refroidissait au fur et à mesure que la nuit engouffrait le jour. La pluie s'abattait désormais sur la ville, habituelle condition météorologique.

Les mains froides du capitaine ne bougeaient pas tandis que ses yeux bleus ne voulaient les perdre de vue. Le front crispé par des réflexions sans fin, Jack semblait perdre de sa vie ; comme si elle s'évaporait un peu plus de minutes en minutes. La douleur que lui procurait cette sensation finirait-elle un jour ? Sachant qu'il était immortel, il en doutait sérieusement.

Et si… Et si Ianto était cette personne de trop ?

Jack sourit de tristesse.

Il n'y avait pas d'issue. C'était un peu la revanche de la vie sur les injustices qu'il avait commises. Cette sensation étouffante de savoir que l'on venait de décevoir quelqu'un sans que celui-ci ne le sache, sans qu'il ne vous en touche mot. C'était un peu comme si l'on voulait traverser une rue sans se faire toucher par des gouttes d'eau. On essaye pourtant mais jamais on y parvient…

Jamais Ianto ne lui avait reproché quoi que ce soit. Jamais le jeune homme n'avait parlé de ce qui lui tenait à cœur.

Jack souffla lentement. Comment parcourir une éternité sans faire de faute ? Comment être irréprochable en tous points ? Il ne savait pas. Parallèlement, il se rendait compte qu'il ne savait pas aimé vraiment, longtemps et simplement. Il savait cette faiblesse de sa part et n'arrivait pas à aller contre sa nature. Inutile de culpabiliser, dans une décennie il n'y paraitrait plus… Voila tout.

Le lampadaire qui éclairait l'espace renvoyait une lumière vaguement orange, comme si la clarté ne parvenait pas à combattre la noirceur des étoiles. Jack tourna alors la tête vers la vitre ou il y déposa son front. Le contact gelé qu'elle lui procura l'apaisa un instant, juste le temps d'un souffle.

Il fallait continuer à vivre.

Le jeune/vieux homme regarda l'heure au cadran de sa montre : 19h42. Cela faisait deux heures qu'il attendait. Il devait d'abord se calmer avant de rejoindre son amie. Et puis, il n'avait pas spécialement envie d'arriver des heures avant. Il voulait être seul et, encore une fois, le temps jouait en sa défaveur. Il trouva cet instant dans la voiture trop court à son gout mais il savait qu'il devait refaire surface.

De son voyage, il en avait retenu la grandeur immense du spectre galactique, la sensation qu'il était un grain de poussière insignifiant, bien qu'indestructible. La Terre, ce miracle de la vie, lui avait appris le sens de l'impossible. A qui connait des technologies à ne plus compter, les limites devenaient étrangement plus prisonnières.

Tant restaient en vie mais finalement ils étaient trop peu comparé à ceux qui partaient.

* * *

Le vent souffla violement dans la rue. Gwen regardait par la fenêtre, visiblement préoccupé par l'absence de son patron. Elle se tenait debout, les bras croisés devant la vitre et c'était comme si le silence n'attendait que Jack pour céder sa place.

La table était mise depuis une vingtaine de minutes. Thomas venait de manger, Rhys s'efforçait de le changer pour le mettre en pyjama. Gwen l'avait d'abord regardé amusée, elle remarqua alors que son petit bonhomme grandissait véritablement trop vite. « Dégourdi » Jack avait dit. Il n'avait pas tord.

- Gwen, tu penses qu'il va venir ? Demanda Rhys en s'approchant de la jeune brune, le petit garnement dans les bras.

Elle se retourna, emprunta un regard doux en regardant ses deux amours. Elle embrassa Thomas sur le front, lui caressant le visage tendrement.

- Et moi, je suis puni ? Sourit Rhys.

- L'as-tu mérité ?

Elle lui sourit et lui déposa un tendre baiser sur les lèvres.

- Tu vois Tommy, ton père à déjà peur d'être oublié !

- Peur raisonnable quand les personnes qu'on aime sont nos seules raisons de vivre.

Gwen le regarda fixement. Dieu qu'il pouvait être romantique parfois, doux et attentionné. Comment faisait-il pour être toujours sûr de ces moindre décisions ? Comment faisait-il pour accepter sa vie sans jamais la contrarier dans ses plans ? Elle l'admirait pour cela, pour la stabilité qu'il pouvait lui offrir.

- Ca va Gwen ? S'inquiéta alors le jeune homme.

- Très bien, je t'aime tout…

On la coupa ou plutôt, on frappa à la porte. Elle attendit un peu avant de bouger. Elle voulait profiter de cet instant de stabilité dans sa vie.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Jack pénétra dans l'appartement. Son manteau, visiblement trempé, indiquait que le temps à l'extérieur n'était pas près de changer.

Rhys l'invita à avancer tandis que Gwen le débarrassait de son pardessus militaire pour aller l'accrocher à l'entrée.

- Ce soir c'est confit de canard, dévoila le jeune homme en donnant à Jack un verre de bière.

- Je suis désolé d'être en retard, j'avais quelques petites choses à faire !

- Il n'y a pas de soucis ! Il n'est jamais trop tard pour un bon repas, répondit le responsable des transports.

Gwen arriva enfin, un petit sourire sur les lèvres. Elle s'installa près de Jack, dans le canapé du salon.

- Bien…

- Bien… répéta-t-il.

Jack but une gorgée de sa bière et reposa le verre sur la table du salon. Il regarda la jolie brune assise à ses côtés. Il ne put s'empêcher de remarquer qu'elle n'attendait qu'une seule chose : qu'il mette fin à toutes ses interrogations. Jack s'humecta les lèvres, il fallait annoncer à Gwen ce qu'il avait appris de toute façon :

- Je suis allé voir pour… tu sais.

- Et ?

Gwen avait les yeux qui pétillaient de savoir.

Jack ne trouva pas alors les mots, ce n'était pas lui de rester sans rien dire, ce n'était pas lui de ne pas faire face à la situation. Non, fichtrement ce n'était pas lui de remuer le passer encore et encore. Il répondit alors à Gwen d'un fébrile non de la tête. Et soudain, comme si on le frappait violement, il du se faire violence pour ne pas laisser les larmes couler le long de ses joues. C'était sans doute le fait de voir Gwen se crisper sur le canapé qui l'avait trahit dans ses convictions.

Il était rentré fort. Il était rentré fort, essaya-t-il de se convaincre. Il était temps de tourner la page. Finalement il se rendit compte que son départ n'avait fait que reporter l'échéance. Ici, il replongeait dans la guerre du genre humain.

- Il ne t'a pas donné une indication quand il était encore en vie ? S'étonna Gwen. Bordel, jura-t-elle à voix basse, il a bien du te dire où il vivait. Jack, tu as bien du allé chez lui...

- On en n'était pas encore la... Et, il faut l'avouer on n'était pas vraiment du genre à…parler, sourit-il pour apaiser la tension qui s'était insinuée dans la conversation.

Rhys arriva alors dans le salon, des petits amuses gueules sur un plateau. Il déposa le tout sur la table, faisant attention de ne pas renverser le verre.

- Voila, servez-vous, ils ont été préparés avec amour.

- Merci…

- Je tombe au mauvais moment ? Parce que j'essayais vraiment de trainer dans la cuisine pour vous laisser discuter mais…

- Non, ne t'en fait pas chéri, ça va.

Rhys fronça les sourcils. Il regarda Jack avec insistance :

- Rien que je ne puisse faire ? L'interrogea-t-il.

- A moins de connaitre l'adresse de Ianto, non, je ne pense pas, répondit le capitaine, s'efforçant de sourire.

Williams réfléchit un instant puis porta à sa bouche un de ses petits canapés au saumon. Il observa les deux jeunes gens en face de lui, passa d'un visage à un autre.

- On trouvera son adresse, le gouvernement lui envoyait bien son salaire ou je ne sais quel papier. Il devait les apporter à son domicile... Ils doivent avoir l'adresse, rassura-t-il alors.

- Oui, c'est une certitude, s'enjouit Gwen.

Jack acquiesça d'un signe de tête mis soulagé, mis attristé. Il remarqua comment Rhys s'incluait dans le groupe, donnait un coup de main. Il en avait déjà fait tellement pour l'équipe que le capitaine lui vouait une reconnaissance toute nouvelle. Certes, certains aspects du jeune homme insupportaient grandement Jack mais Rhys avait fait beaucoup.

- Maintenant, on pourrait peut-être penser à passer une soirée sympathique ? Poursuivit Rhys en se levant vers la cuisine.

- Tout à fait d'accord, enchaina Jack.

Gwen ne sut trop quoi en penser mais elle finit par se lever elle aussi et alla s'installer à la table de la salle. Jack l'avait suivit et s'était installé en face d'elle. Il n'était pas rentré sur Terre pour y creuser le fin fond de son désespoir. C'était pour reprendre ce qu'il avait laissé tomber en cours de route, son job, son équipe. Certes il avait perdu beaucoup, un ami, un amant, son petit fils, probablement sa fille d'une même pierre de coup. Mais en regardant Gwen et sa petite famille, il pensa qu'il lui restait encore assez pour garder la tête haute.

- Que fait un canard quand il veut se marier ? Intervint alors Rhys, le plat en main.

Gwen fit une grimace étonnée tandis que Jack fronça les sourcils curieux.

- Allez, chercher, jouez le jeu !

- Je ne sais pas, il… va… pff… Nah, je ne sais pas mon amour, sourit la jeune femme malgré la réflexion.

- Jack, une idée ?

- T'as question me laisse perplexe Rhys.

- Bon, beh il va chercher une canne blanche…

Rhys attendit une réaction de la part de son auditoire… Jack et Gwen se regardèrent quand finalement, les deux se mirent à rire. C'était certainement la tension, parce qu'il fallait le dire : ce n'était pas drôle. Ou alors c'était l'air désespéré du jeune homme, mais l'effort fit son effet et l'ambiance se détendit considérablement.

- Mon chéri, à l'avenir, n'essaye pas de raconter tes histoires de canards !

- Je vois que je suis soutenu, grimaça-t-il s'installant en bout de table. Jack, sers toi !

Le capitaine ne se fit pas prier et se servit gracieusement.

- J'en ai une autre ! Que dit-on d'un canard quand…

- Chut ! Le coupa Gwen.

Elle posa un doigt sur la bouche de son mari, lui priant du regard de ne pas continuer. Jack sourit malgré lui, ils formaient un beau couple, un très beau couple. Il regarda Gwen sourire franchement quand le petit Thomas se mit à pleurer.

- Je peux ? Demanda alors le capitaine déjà debout.

- Bien sûr…siffla Gwen.

Une petite lumière était allumée dans la chambre de Thomas. Quand Jack arriva à la porte, il eut cette drôle d'impression. Il n'aurait pu l'expliquer.

Les lieux étaient vraiment bien décorés, un blanc pure se mélangeait avec un marron chaud et réconfortant. Les peluches du petit veillaient sur lui depuis une étagère installé en face du lit de bois. La veilleuse éclairée doucement la pièce et mettait en évidence une photo de Gwen, Rhys et Thomas à la maternité. Tout paraissait si fragile, le bonheur de ne pas avoir de crainte.

Jack fit un pas de plus. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il voyait Thomas, mais il se sentit frémir quand son regard jaugea le petit. Il ressemblait à sa mère. Il était vraiment magnifique.

- Hey, mini Gwen ! Tes parents ne t'ont jamais appris que ça ne sert à rien d'hurler ? Souffla Jack en le prenant dans les bras. Evidement, il y a des exceptions… Prenons le cas d'un weevil qui te cours après, la tu peux hurler, on viendra te chercher… Enfin… C'est un exemple…

C'était la première fois, la première fois qu'il le prenait. C'était une sensation étrange. Comme si il se devait de le protéger, comme s'il avait une certaine responsabilité. De son regard bleu, Jack encrait dans sa mémoire l'image du gamin. Enfin un membre de son équipe parvenait à mettre enjoue l'univers pour en construire un autre.

- Chut… on dort mal ? Quel est le monstre qui hante tes rêves ? Questionna-t-il doucement.

Le petit semblait lui raconter toutes ses peines. Il pleurait, criait à en perdre la voix. Jack prit alors place dans le fauteuil, près de la fenêtre. Thomas fermait les yeux de colère, les joues rosies par les cris.

- Si tu continues c'est toi qu'on va appeler le petit monstre, affirma Jack.

Il regarda alors par la fenêtre, les étoiles n'étaient pas visibles, la pluie tombait toujours à en noyer les promeneurs nocturnes.

- Que dirais tu de voir les étoiles ? Histoire de savoir où ton oncle a passé ses dernières vacances ?

Il actionna alors son bracelet et l'espace se remplit alors de milliers d'étoiles. Toutes ces lumières calmèrent aussitôt le petit bonhomme qui était visiblement intrigué par les astres scintillants.

- Ca te plait ? Tu vois, la… C'est la Terre. Parce qu'elle est bleue, elle laisse imaginer que c'est un monde remplie de couleurs. Surtout, ne perd jamais de vue que c'est à toi…plus tard… de garder toutes les nuances de couleurs possible…

Jack continua de lui parler de cette façon encore une demie heure, peut-être plus. C'était si difficile de préparer quelqu'un au bonheur qu'il ne voulait pas faillir à sa tâche. Aussi ridicule pouvait-elle être. Le petit Tommy s'endormi durant ce fabuleux comte qu'on lui offrait. Pour sûr, aucun autre enfant n'entendrait une histoire aussi extraordinaire.

Derrière le mur, Rhys et Gwen l'écoutaient parler. Ils se tenaient la main, franchement émus d'entendre le capitaine comter les louanges d'une belle vie. Des erreurs…parfois on pouvait en retirer un soupçon d'espoir.

* * *

Les notes de musique volèrent dans le petit café théâtre. Les clients n'y faisaient pas vraiment attention, seuls une dizaine de personnes écoutaient attentivement. Les serveurs vaquaient à leurs occupations tandis que le barman était submergé de travail. Aujourd'hui la clientèle était au rendez-vous.

Le piano pourtant faisait vibrer l'air, délicieuse ambiance feutrée. Le pianiste était vraiment doué, tellement touchant.

- Je suis venue ici la semaine dernière, il a chanté figure toi ! Beh Margareth j'avais les larmes aux yeux, avoua une vieille dame à son amie.

- Penses-tu qu'il chantera aujourd'hui ?

L'autre femme hocha les épaules, ignorant bien entendu la réponse. Elle se tourna alors vers le pianiste, il semblait concentré comme prisonnier de sa musique. Ses yeux bleus fixaient le vide devant lui tandis qu'une jeune femme essayait visiblement d'attirer son attention. La vue plongeante sur sa poitrine aurait pourtant pu en déstabiliser plus d'un.

Mais non… Ianto était au-delà de cette vision fantasmatique, il se contentait simplement de suivre les notes de musique. Il s'attachait à elles pour ne pas perdre la mesure. Il avait toujours aimé le piano, depuis tout petit il était son véritable ami.

Avant… avant quand il rentrait chez lui, il pouvait passer des soirées entières à composer, chanter et jouer de l'instrument. Il était véritablement doué même s'il l'ignorait en grande partie.

Maintenant… le piano était devenu un allié de premier ordre… Et s'il jouait aussi profondément, c'était simplement parce qu'il vivait, revenu d'outre-tombe…

Une odeur de fumée lui remplissait les narines constamment, le gout du sang dans sa bouche lui donné parfois des hauts de cœur. Depuis son « réveil » Ianto ne se souvenait pas d'une journée sans cette impression.

Comme pour effacer cette maudite pensée il tapa plus fort sur les touches qui exorciseraient le mal qu'il ressentait d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Parfois, le jeune homme se demandait si ce qu'il ressentait n'était pas simplement de l'injustice. Cette véritable injustice qui semblait lui coller à la peau comme la mauvaise herbe pousse entre les dalles de béton.

Un crescendo… quelques notes de plus… une croche et trois noirs pointées… Les doigts du jeune homme s'arrêtèrent… Il regarda les touches de l'instrument… Pour ce soir s'en était fini, il rentrerait chez lui.

Il se leva, attrapa sa veste. Il portait un simple jean avec un t-shirt uni noir qui mettait en valeur l'âge qu'il avait. Oui, Ianto avait 26. Il du se reprendre, cela faisait un an qu'il était mort, lorsqu'il n'avait que 25 ans.


	3. Chapter 3

_Voila une petite suite après tout ce temps !_

_Merci pour vos reviews ! Merci beaucoup !_

* * *

**Ianto avançait et comme toujours s'efforçait de ne pas penser. Il était le maitre de sa propre censure dans toute sa complexité. **

**La route entre le petit bar dans lequel il travaillait et le lieu où il créchait n'était pas très longue, juste le temps d'être assez seul pour écouter sa petite voix intérieure faire un bouquant carnassier. Quand Ianto rentrerait, les nerfs en pelote de s'être trop entendu divaguer, il irait directement se coucher, peut-être dormirait-il bien pour une fois.**

**Au conditionnel, il avançait dans cette nouvelle vie qu'il voulait paradoxalement courte dans certains moments de colère et longue dans ces instants de simplicité. La mort ne l'avait certainement pas anéanti comme il fallait…**

**Ianto tourna dans une petite ruelle mal éclairée, il détestait passer entre ces maisons qui paraissaient aussi froides que le sac dans lequel on l'avait déposé après l'arrêt de tout son système corporel. Il s'en souvenait encore… Comme si tout son esprit mort avait continué à enregistrer ces infirmations, histoire qu'elles ne le hantent une fois vivant. Comme s'il avait su avant tout autre être qu'il allait revivre. Ca paraissait tellement dingue.**

**Le jeune gallois arriva alors devant une clairière, non, une prairie. Son esprit, occupé à battre sa pensée, ne sentit même pas la pluie commencer doucement à perler des nuages. Le temps aussi était maussade, le monde entier voulait pleurer le sort qui lui était réservé. **

**L'herbe déjà humide s'essuya sur les bats du pantalon du jeune homme qui ne put s'empêcher de jurer. Le pas plus rapide, Ianto dépassa rapidement cet autre obstacle et atterrit en bout de rue, la fin d'une impasse. Instinctivement il avança vers la maison vêtit du numéro 7. C'était ici qu'il était retombé sur ses pieds, chez ce type qui s'était toujours présenté comme son ami : Matias Shart. Aussi loin qu'il se souvenait, le gallois se souvenait de ce roux plutôt bien foutu. Des compagnons d'infortune, une vie bien merdique à eux deux. **

**Une fois devant le pallier, Ianto sortit les clés de sa poche et ouvrit la porte. La serrure parfois se bloquait et la poigné restait encrée dans son immobilité, elle ne le fit pas cette fois. La chaleur à l'intérieur, gifla le jeune homme qui sentit ses oreilles rougir. **

**- J'ai cru que tu ne rentrerais pas, lâcha une voix au loin.**

**C'était Shart, il faisait probablement la cuisine, un bon café également. Ianto leva un sourcil, déposa son manteau sur la chaise dans l'entrée et avança jusque dans la cuisine. Au passage, il caressa Yopla, le golden retriever qui semblait l'apprécier mais de loin seulement. **

**- Je n'ai pas mis plus de temps que d'habitude.**

**Matias se retourna et leva la tête vers l'horloge. Ianto suivit son regard. Il était tard, trop tard pour que ce soit possible. Le jeune gallois baissa alors la tête, son regard dévora un instant le parquet avant de retrouver celui, plus perplexe, de son ami. **

**- Je, je n'ai pas vu le temps passer certainement.**

**- Tu n'en as aucune idée Ian…**

**Et Matias avait une fois de plus raison. Il avait toujours raison. Le rouquin avança vers son invité et lui tendit une tasse de café. Ianto l'accepta, restant immobile au milieu de la pièce. Il regardait son ami, visiblement inquiet pour lui. **

**- C'est de plus en plus fréquent et, excuse-moi de faire la mère poule, ça me fait vraiment flipper. **

**- Je suis la, c'est l'important, se justifia Ianto.**

**- Oui, la dernière fois que je n'ai pas eue de nouvelle de toi pendant plus d'une heure tu as failli te noyer dans la baignoire. Ne me demande pas de faire semblant que tout va bien.**

**- Ce n'est pas la question.**

**Matias se pinça la lèvre inférieure et s'en alla vers le salon. Le comportement de Ianto l'énervait, non, l'apeurait. Depuis toujours, il avait tout fait pour son meilleur ami. Oh, oui, il savait que la vie les séparerait. Oui, bien sur, il savait qu'un jour Ianto changerait de gare pour voyager ailleurs. **

**Ca c'était produit. **

**Ianto était parti, il avait trouvé ce job qui le ferait grandir et pendant longtemps ils ne s'étaient pas vus. Et alors ?**

**Aujourd'hui, et depuis deux mois bientôt, Ianto était revenu et Matias avait retrouvé son petit frère. Son cœur s'était tellement emballé à l'idée que le gallois ne l'avait pas oublié. **

**Ianto posa la tasse de café sur le plan de travail et fit volte face pour suivre Matias dans le salon. Il trouva celui-ci assit dans le canapé, la télévision ouverte reflétant sur la peau claire du jeune homme. **

**- Tu vas faire la gueule toute la soirée ? **

**Matias l'ignora simplement, tout comme on ignore la mort avant d'y être confronté. **

**- Tu m'emmerdes Mat, finit Ianto avant de monter dans sa chambre.**

**- A croire qu'on se voit dans le même miroir.**

**Ianto monta plus vite les marches et s'enferma dans sa chambre. En bas, Matias sourit malgré lui : Ianto n'avait pas totalement changé. A l'époque déjà il réagissait de la même manière. **

**Matias se remémora toutes ces heures à essayer de convaincre Ianto d'ouvrir la porte pour qu'enfin ils puissent parler. Parfois, cela valait au rouquin des moments de frayeur, surtout quand le père de son ami rentrait, toujours alcoolisé. Il n'avait jamais été le bouclier des coups et de la douleur physique, mais un bon nombre de fois il avait été le pansement qui avait apaisé les maux.**

* * *

**Ce sont les gestes du quotidien qui indique la personnalité d'un individu. La fille qui va faire ses courses, seule et indépendante, celle qui avance la tête baissée, la peur d'être regardé, peut-être même dévisagée. C'est par conséquence que l'on agit et que finalement on est. Le monde nous crée à son image. Il n'y a pas de surprise à être ce qu'on est, juste des causes elles mêmes suivies par des conséquences, des petits riens qui font les petits gens. **

**Ce sont les nouvelles qu'on reçoit du monde qui détruisent ou crée le notre. Parfois c'est ce manque de nouvelle qui fout tout en l'air. Oui et non, non et oui, c'est pareil, c'est le manque qui résume nos vies. **

**Une semaine passa, puis deux. Jack et Gwen s'étaient remis au travail. Torchwood reprenait vie doucement. Les locaux s'était transformés, devenu maintenant un endroit agréable à vivre. Gwen, assise à son bureau, se dit que n'importe où Jack et l'équipe était réuni, il serait facile d'avancer. Pour répondre à ce chemin de penser, les photos de Tosch et d'Owen semblèrent l'approuver. L'équipe… **

**Gwen reprit sa lecture, le regard toujours à moitié figé sur les photos. Le vide que ses collègues avaient laissé se refermait naturellement de jours en jours. C'était difficile à admettre, mais aujourd'hui la jolie brune allait mieux. Ce n'était pas le grand soleil tous les jours, mais parfois des éclaircis vaguaient au dessus de sa tête. **

**Rhys entra alors dans les locaux en compagnie de Jack et du petit Thomas. **

**Voila mes trois hommes ! sourit Gwen en se levant.**

**Rhys lui tendit Thomas et alla directement s'asseoir devant un bureau, son bureau. Le jeune homme attrapa un crayon et gribouilla un quelque chose sur une page blanche. Gwen débuta un petit cache-cache improvisé avec son petit tandis que Jack, amusé, les regardait. Le capitaine se sentait bien. S'il avait su, il n'aurait jamais cru que cela pouvait être possible mais voir Rhys et Gwen heureux de cette manière l'apaisé un peu. **

**Parfois, le capitaine qu'il était se souvenait de son passé, de sa fille et de sa femme, de son petit fils... Parfois le capitaine qu'il était se sentait con en comprenant que Rhys et Gwen étaient ce qu'ils n'avaient jamais su être pour sa propre famille. Jack se savait un parfait handicapé des sentiments, se jugeant trop extérieur à ce monde pour en faire réellement parti. Et puis... ce n'était pas comme si ça avait la moindre importance, aujourd'hui il essayait de veiller du mieux qu'il le pouvait sur cette pseudo équipe qu'il venait de reformer. Moins nombreux sans doute qu'ils parviendraient à avancer plus loin... **

**Sans prévenir ses collégues, Jack se dirigea vers son bureau , toujours à l' éccart des autres. Rhys le regarda s'éloigner mais se concentra de nouveau sur sa femme et son fils. **

**Jack s'affala dans le fauteuil et attendit. Il était d'humeur à bouger, à partir chasser il ne savait quelle créature pourvu qu'il puisse en oublier l'espace d'un instant qui il était. **

**Une voix divine devait certainement écouter ses paroles parce que l'alarme de contrôle chanta la seconde suivante. **

**Heureux d'être ainsi entendu, Jack leva un sourcil satisfait et alla rejoindre le reste de sa fine équipe. Gwen avait posé Thomas dans son landeau, le petit pleurait à chaudes larmes. **

**- Jack, y'a un truc qui doit clocher !**

**- Ca ne serait pas la première fois Gwen. Qu'est ce qui se passe ?**

**Jack arriva devant l'écran d'ordinateur. Celui ci indiquait une fréquence normale, rien d'excceptionnel. Visiblement dégouté, Jack se tourna vers Rhys. Le jeune homme pianotait difficilement les codes d'accés qui lui avait été attribués :**

**- Jack, je dirigeais des camions avant, désolé de ne pas être aussi rapide que vous !**

**- Et moi qui croyais que tes talents de chef opérateur pourraient nous servir ! Plaisanta Jack en regardant de nouveau Gwen.**

**- La faille ne montre rien, pourquoi elle sonne cette pourriture ? **

**- Problème technique, réglez-moi ça.**

**Jack attrapa son manteau, ô combien célébre, et se dirigea vers la sortie.**

**- Tu vas où Jack ? L'interrogea la jeune brune.**

**- Boire un verre.**

**

* * *

**

**Depuis les 456, depuis son départ, Jack n'avait pas pris une seconde pour lui. Bien sûr son voyage avait été reposant mais la Terre n'avait pas encore eut le privilège de le voir fouler son sol poussièreux. L'envie n'y était pas, Jack ne faisait que travailler, dormir et manger. Il remercia d'ailleurs son équipe de bien vouloir le supporter pendant ses sautes d'humeurs de plus en plus fréquentes. Son retour sur Terre avait sonné comme un dur réveil à la réalité, douche froide et compagnie. **

**La reconstruction de Torchwood l'avait éloigné des allées piétonnes et des bars qui fleurissaient de chaque côtés. Et puisque rien ne semblait vouloir l'éloigner encore un peu de ces lieux remplie de nectares fantastiques alors il prit pour lui que c'était le bon moment pour y faire un saut. **

**Jack prit le volant de sa nouvelle voiture, ne me demandez pas de vous la décrire, je n'y connais rien. Soudain, le téléphone de Jack sonna. Le capitaine chercha un instant dans les deux poches de son manteau et se souvint finalement que l'objet de toutes ses attentions était sur le fauteuil passager. Désespéré par sa propre stupidité Jack attrapa le téléphone et décrocha :**

**- Oui ?**

**Jack, je pense que l'on vient de trouver le problème, intervint Gwen.**

**- Et pourquoi Tom pleure à s'en décrocher la machoire ? Répondit Jack tout à fait à côté de la plaque.**

**Petit silence, Gwen soupira malgré un sourire sur son visage. **

**- Monsieur aurait le caractère de son chèr père. On conseil Jack fait attention de la personne que tu choisiras avant d'avoir un enfant.**

**Jack en perda un instant le file de ses pensées. La jolie brune sut qu'elle avait une fois encore parlé de travers. Elle s'excusa rapidement sachant pertinanément qu'elle venait de commetre une erreur.**

**- Gwen, tu ne m'appelles pas pour si peux j'espère ?**

** - Non, Jack, il semblerait qu'il y ait un pique de la faille près de Penarth ! Ce que je ne comprends pas c'est pourquoi là bas ?**

** - Aussi loin de la faille, ça ne peut pas avoir de rapport. T'es sûre de ce que tu avances ? **

**- Jack, on ne fait que lire ce qu'il y a sur l'écran. Tu penses que la faille s'est élargie ?**

**Jack tourna violement sur sa droite et traverse une rue plutôt passante rapidement****. **

**- J'en sais rien Gwen. Le mieux c'est qu'on aille jeter un coup d'œil. **

**- Rhys prépare déjà les affaires de Tommy. On te rejoint dès qu'on est près.**

**- Gwen, tu devrais rester avec Tom, dis à Rhys de louer deux chambres séparées avant de partir dans un hôtel.**

**- Mais Jack ! S'injuria la brune.**

**- C'est un ordre. **

**Jack avait raccroché sans demander son reste. Le regard toujours fixait sur la route il semblait avoir trouver le but de ses prochaines heures et il en était heureux. S'il continuait à rouler à cette allure il serait à Penarth dans cinq heures tout au plus. **

**

* * *

**

**Matias ouvrait les yeux péniblement. La nuit avait été plutôt bonne, plutôt courte également. Son réveil indiquait 8h29. Son esprit, encore embrumé, pensait qu'il pourrait se rendormir pour encore une petite minute. Son réveil le réveillerait une fois atteint la demi-heure. Persuadé de cela, le beau rouquin ferma de nouveau les yeux. **

**« Bip, bip, bip »**

**Résigné, il tapa sur la pauvre trotteuse qui égrainait ses nuits. Un instant encore il resta, paresseux, dans son lit. Puis, pensant que de toute manière il devrait se lever, il débuta une longue séance d'étirements. Ses mains heurtèrent la tête de lit tandis que ses pieds s'extirpèrent de la chaleureuse couette. Après des encouragements personnels qui furent d'un grand secours, Matias se leva, enfila un jogging et sortit de sa chambre. Au passage, il toqua à la porte de la chambre de Ianto. **

**- Laisse-moi dormir, grogna le jeune gallois.**

**- Je sais que tu ne dors plus depuis un bail, bouge ton cul, j'ai besoin de toi aujourd'hui.  
**

**Ianto, assit sur une chaise devant la fenêtre, leva les yeux au ciel. Il n'avait absolument pas envie de bouger aujourd'hui. Les yeux cernés de n'avoir pas assez dormi, le jeune gallois se releva doucement. Les vêtements, toujours les mêmes que ceux de la veille, étaient tout froissés. Ianto décida alors de prendre une bonne douche. Depuis l'accident de la baignoire, Ianto avait été interdit de bain, ce qu'il trouvait tout de même excessif mais pour ne pas angoissé son meilleur ami, Ianto se pliait à cette nouvelle règle. **

**- Tu as dormi, fais-moi rire, cracha gentiment Shart en servant une tasse de café à Ianto, désormais propre.**

**- Ton lit et trop dur pour pouvoir dormir correctement.**

**Matias ne releva même pas l'excuse de Ianto et s'assit en face de lui, se préparant un petit déjeuné digne de ce nom. Ianto le regarda, buvant au passage un fabuleux café. **

**- Tu as besoin de moi pour quoi cette fois ? Porter ton chevalet ? Ironisa Ianto, visiblement de mauvaise humeur.**

**- C'est quoi ça ? Une attaque gratuite ? **

**Matias croqua à pleines dents dans une tartine de confiture tout en fixant Ianto, encore plus irrité. **

**- Ok. Je n'ai pas le choix de toute façon.**

**- Tu as tout deviné. Et s'il te plait ta mauvaise humeur tu la mets au placard ! Tu devrais appeler Rhiannon !  
**

**Ianto se leva et mit sa tasse vide dans l'évier. Il ne voulait pas téléphoner à sa sœur, il ne voulait pas avoir à lui faire subir sa « renaissance extraordinaire ». Il sentit de nouveau le gout de sang qui emplissait sa gorge. Son regard devint vitreux, presque mort…Ianto sentit toute force s'éloigner de son corps, ses jambes se mirent à trembler.  
**

**- Mat…  
**

**Matias se tourna alors vers son ami. Ce qu'il vit l'électrisa. Ianto tomba sur le sol, sa tête claquant violement contre le plan de travail de la cuisine.  
**

**- Merde ! Ian !  
**

**Ianto ne bougeait plus, ne réagissait plus. Le sang coulait le long de sa tempe gauche. Matias attrapa difficilement le téléphone fixe qui vivait dans la cuisine depuis si longtemps sans servir. Il appela les urgences.  
**

**Le sang se répandait vraiment trop rapidement.  
**

**- Ian ! Merde mais réveille-toi !  
**

**Comme on parle à un sourd Ianto semblait ne pas faire attention à lui. **

**

* * *

**

**Jack gara sa voiture dans un petit parking en face de la mairie. Il observa les environs, la ville semblait être un coin paisible.**

**Il était midi passé, la route avait été plutôt longue. De l'autre côté de la route, un bar-restaurant était ouvert. La capitaine jugea qu'il pouvait prendre un peu de temps pour manger. En sortant de la voiture, il replaça son téléphone dans sa poche droite et ferma les portes à clés. Perdu dans ses pensées, il manqua de se faire écraser par une ambulance qui roulait à une allure folle. Jack la regarda un instant puis traversa la route, entra dans le bâtiment convoité. Ses yeux se posèrent sur un piano posé là, négligemment. Les lieux étaient remplis d'une foule d'habitués. Jack se plaça, seul, à une table devant la vitrine. Un serveur arriva, prit sa commande. **


End file.
